Barrett Braveclaw
last edited on 09/23/2018 by R.M. Hunter currently undergoing construction Michael Barrett Braveclaw, better known simply as Barrett, is an anthropomorphic arctic wolf created by R.M. Hunter and is role played by the same on the Sonic OC RolePlay Station forum. Though his backstory and powers change to fit the forum's needs, he is almost always a militaristic fighter. Character Concept and Development "Barrett was originally created as a metaphorical "core" to the Powerhouse. Think something like the Death Star -- once you hit the core, the whole base explodes." '' ''-- Barrett's Introductory Post by R.M. Hunter In the lore of the Powerhouse roleplay topic, Barrett's abduction by the Powerhouse Bandits was the inciting incident for the plot, causing Barrett's uncle Darion Braveclaw to begin his war against them. Though he never actually appears in the plot, Barrett's official backstory comes from that storyline. Since the Powerhouse topic never actually continued into Barrett's relevance, the author began to use the character in other roleplay topics, usually when a strong military presence was needed. The character has morphed into a few different roles based on the forum's needs, and has changed his backstory as a result, but retains most of his physical traits, personality, and powers. Physical Appearance For a Mobian, Barrett is very tall and muscular. His body is covered in fur that is a mixture of white, cream and light grey patches, almost like arctic camouflage. His ears are triangular and covered in fur, which grows to a dark grey color at the tips. His eye color is deep blue, but only his left eye is visible, as his right eye is covered in a plain black eye patch. His outfits change as per the needs of the topic he finds himself in, but he's almost always wearing some sort of uniform. In Chaos Theory he wears a standard set of GUN fatigues, with his Sergeant rank displayed on his chest and shoulder, and a black ballistic vest. In Left 4 Dead 2, he wears a deputy sheriff's uniform, with a utility belt and a revolver at the hip. Personality "Calculated, polite, but a bit rough around the edges. A cunning tactician. Patient and well-disciplined." currently undergoing construction Backstory Powerhouse "Born and raised in Osol, Eurish. Joined the Eurhishian Marine Corps at seventeen, and volunteered for the Eurishian Hunter Special Forces Division at twenty-three. His career was cut short due to an eye injury that resulted in his medical discharge. Still hungry for combat, he fights crime with his vigilante uncle Darion Braveclaw." Left 4 Dead 2 Though never given an actual backstory for this topic, it is worth noting that Barrett retains both his eyes in this topic, and isn't related to Darion Braveclaw. Chaos Theory Mirroring his original backstory, in this topic, Barrett joined the Guardian Units of Nations (or GUN) as a private, and rose through the ranks to reach Sergeant E-5. Powers and Abilities Combat Skills Barrett's most notable ability is his combat prowess. Though he doesn't possess any actual powers (aside from very weak earth affinity in Chaos Theory), he's almost always a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Despite being the designated "sniper" in his original Hunter Unit, he is proficient with all manner of weaponry. His signature weapon is the RG-50 Eurishian "Moonbeam", a fictional Eurishian bolt-action railgun, and one of the most powerful sniper rifles to appear on the forum. According to its original description, it is shorter than most rifles, comes with a 4x scope, and fires depleted uranium projectiles out of 10-round magazines. However, Barrett is not one to shy away from using other forms of armament. In a Battle Arena round against Amber Long, he used an MP7 submachine gun, fragmentation and flash grenades, an AR-15 assault rifle, and a combat knife. He wields an M16 and combat knife in Chaos Theory and a revolver in Left 4 Dead 2, and is also known to use desert eagles and even spears. Weaknesses Bullets, magic, what have you. Anything that would kill a normal Mobian. Author's Notes * Barrett's name comes from the sniper rifle he was originally intended to wield, the Barrett M82. * Barrett was originally supposed to wield "godlike powers", but this was decidedly against the theme of the Powerhouse topic, so then removed. In fact, the author has taken to making all characters powerless in the Braveclaw family, much like the Taragon family of psychics.